False
by Aria Br
Summary: Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari misi langsung saja menghampiri toko kecil di sudut Konoha. Dia tidak peduli akan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Dia berencana untuk melamar Sakura sehabis pulang dari misi itu. Tapi Yamanaka Ino memberitahukan berita mengejutkan padanya. "Naruto… Sakura akan menikah."/Don't like don't read/RnR?


**False**

**by Aria-chi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cover © Anonymous (Don't really remember)**

**Edit by Aria-chi**

* * *

_Jangan pergi, kautahu itu akan membuatku patah hati_

_Dia tidak akan mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu_

_Aku adalah satu-satunya yang akan tetap tinggal_

_Waktu dia pergi darimu_

_Dan kautahu aku akan selalu berdiri di sini_

_/_

_\_

_/_

_\_

* * *

Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari misi yang diberikan oleh Tsunade. Kala itu ia sangat lelah, tetapi kakinya tetap saja melangkah ke toko kecil di sudut jalan Konoha itu. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya yang kecokelatan. Begitu langkahnya sudah sampai tepat di depan toko itu, lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang semangat itu langsung memasuki tokonya.

Si Empunya toko langsung saja berbalik begitu mendengar suara khas ketika pelanggan datang. Dia menaruh kain lap yang dipakai untuk membersihkan kaca. Rambutnya sudah berwarna putih dan kacamatanya miring. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, senyumannya yang tadi ia pasang lenyap seketika.

"_Jii-chan, _bagaimana? Apa pesananku sudah jadi?" Uzumaki Naruto langsung bertanya. Tangannya menekan kaca yang dipakai untuk menjaga tangan-tangan nakal menjamah apa yang dipamerkan di toko itu.

Penjaga Toko yang bernama Eruchi itu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, _nak. _Persiapannya belum terlalu rampung. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu sekarang."

Wajah Naruto langsung terlihat muram seketika itu juga. Tangannya yang tadi tidak lepas dari kaca langsung ditariknya kembali.

"Aah… terima kasih, ya!" Seru pemuda itu berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. Dia kemudian keluar dari toko itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Eruchi menatap kepergian Naruto sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan lesu ke arah rumahnya. Semangat lelaki itu musnah dalam waktu yang sebentar. Kelelahan yang sempat ia rasakan langsung merasukinya. Pemuda itu menguap lebar. Dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Yamanaka Ino tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Perempuan itu tertawa sedikit. Kemudian dia menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Naruto! Aku sudah mencari-carimu ke mana-mana, tapi kau tidak ada!" Ino mengomel tatkala dia lelah mencari pemuda itu sampai ke ujung Konoha.

Naruto nyengir. "Jelas saja. Aku dalam misi."

"Oh." Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Selain itu, ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu!" Imbuh Ino.

"Apa itu?" Uzumaki Naruto terlihat penasaran sekali.

"Naruto… Sakura akan menikah."

**False**

Uzumaki Naruto tidak percaya akan apa yang kemarin ia dengar. Saat misinya ke negara terpencil kemarin, rencananya setelah pulang nanti ia ingin melamar Sakura. Mereka memang pacaran. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan mengkhianatinya dan menikahi pemuda lain.

Dan saat ini, dia sedang menuju rumah Sakura untuk sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan. _Balas dendam? _Jelas bukan. Dia itu beda dari Sasuke yang membalas dendam. _Membiarkannya pergi…? _Kata-kata itu terus mengiang di kepala Naruto. Tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya. Pembicaraannya dengan Ino mengalir kembali di otaknya. _Sakura-chan…_

"_Naruto… Sakura akan menikah." _

"NA-NANII_!?_" _Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga mendengar Ino membeberkan berita yang membuatnya _shock _berat itu. "Kenapa bisa? Kami kan…"_

_Ino menghela napas berat. "Entahlah. _Baa-san _yang bilang Sakura harus segera menikah. Ayo ke rumah Sakura seka—Eh Naruto? Naruto?" Ino mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah sempoyongan. _

_Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang kebingungan. "Maaf… Sepertinya aku lelah karena misi."_

"_Jangan pura-pura, Naruto!" Dengus Ino tidak sabaran. "Aku juga kaget ketika mendengar ini. Kau harus menjenguk Sakura besok, mengerti?" Ino seperti memerintah lelaki yang tengah dilanda kebingungan ini. "Besok ada pesta yang dihadiri ninja seangkatan kita demi rencana Haruno ini. Kau harus ke sana!" Ancam gadis berambut pirang tersebut lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. _

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas lelah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Pemuda itu tidak melihat Yamanaka Ino yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum pedih terukir di wajahnya.

"Naruto, maafkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"_Iie. Daijobu-ttebayo! _Aku hanya bingung ingin bicara apa pada Sakura nanti."

Wajah Yamanaka Ino langsung berubah cerah. Dia menyela Naruto. "Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu! Bagaimana kalau kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya? Mungkin saja kau bisa melamarnya sekarang sebelum dia menikah!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alis sambil menyentuh tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya. "Mengutarakan perasaan? Melamar?" Ulang Naruto, seakan pernyataan itu tidak jelas.

Perempuan yang rambut pirang panjangnya dikepang itu mengangguk semangat. _"Un! _Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini—" Yamanaka Ino menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

Naruto lagi-lagi terkejut. "Bunga…?"

"Lebih tepatnya bunga _peach blossom. _Serahkan padanya, _aye, _Naruto? Pokoknya kau harus melamar dia ya! Dari pada tidak ada kesempatan lagi? _Ganbatte ne!_" Ino menepuk pundak Naruto sebagai tanda simpati. Naruto hanya menatap bunga yang diberi Ino dengan pandangan sendu.

Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju kediaman Haruno. Ketika masuk, banyak yang sudah berkerumun. Seperti Sai yang tengah berbicara dengan Lee, Tenten yang membawa senampan kue dan Chouji yang sibuk memakan keripik kentang yang disediakan khusus untuknya. Sepertinya Nyonya Mebuki tahu bahwa salah satu teman putrinya menggemari keripik kentang.

Dengan langkah berat dia mencoba melihat apakah ada Haruno Sakura di situ. Tapi nihil. Batang hidung Sakura sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Naruto menggaruk rambutnya. Kemudian dia melihat perempuan berbalut gaun simpel dengan mawar di pundak kirinya sebagai hiasan. Mulut Naruto terbuka. Tanpa sadar, dia berjalan ke arah perempuan itu. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Haruno Sakura terlihat terkejut. Kemudian dia tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat cincin emas di sekitar jari manisnya. Hatinya seperti tertohok.

Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak pintar berdansa. Tapi entah kenapa, kali itu kakinya menuntunnya begitu saja untuk berdansa. Haruno Sakura tidak berbicara apa-apa. Ketika musik berhenti, Naruto juga ikut. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dia kemudian menghela napas berat. Sakura bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Hal yang sama sekali bukan seperti Naruto. "A-Aku—"

Haruno Sakura kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penyesalan.

"Naruto… maaf." Sakura tersenyum menyesal. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura lalu melepas cincin itu. "Aku… sebenarnya tidak akan menikah."

Naruto makin terkejut. "A-Apa?!" Sakura lalu tertawa kecil. Wajahnya memerah karena ekspresi Naruto tidak terbayangkan.

"Kita kan sudah lama berpacaran… jadi aku khawatir kita tidak kunjung menikah," jelas Sakura. "Makanya, dengan bantuan Ino—" seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang muncul. Dia mengacungkan tangannya yang membentuk huruf '_V'. _

"Aku berencana untuk membuatmu cemburu, untuk membuktikan apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Rencana ini hampir saja berencana mulus, tapi aku tidak tega melihat wajahmu yang benar-benar terluka," lanjut Sakura menjelaskan. Dia menggaruk rambut merah mudanya yang tidak gatal.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap cincin berwarna emas di tangannya dengan benar-benar terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan melakukan sejauh ini demi dirinya. Benar, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa Sakura akan melakukan hal ini. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggenggam cincin itu erat-erat. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Setelah malam-malam panjang yang ia lewati, ini semua hanya sandiwara?

Ino mengangguk menyetujui. "Ya, benar sekali! Makanya, aku ingin kau melamar Sakura sekarang."

Naruto menatap kedua perempuan yang terlihat gugup itu. Naruto lalu tertawa. "Jadi, semua ini bohong?"

"Un," jawab mereka berdua.

Tawa Naruto pecah. Dia memegang erat perutnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Sakura dan Ino berpandangan. Pemuda itu lalu menghentikan tawanya ketika seorang pria tua mendatangi mereka.

"Paman Eruchi?" Naruto kaget. Herannya, Sakura juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. "Kau kenal pada Eruchi_-jiisan, _Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Sakura mengangguk malu.

Dia menjelaskan, "Aku meminta bantuan Eruchi-jiisan untuk membuat cincin palsu yang kupakai sekaligus kuberikan padamu, Naruto," lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah.

Eruchi mengangguk. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kalau kau mengetahui rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh cincin itu anak muda, kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tapi instingnya untuk melihat lebih jelas cincin itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto memekik. Sakura dan Ino tentu saja kaget.

"Ada apa?!" Mereka cepat-cepat bertanya.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Dia kemudian menyeringai lebar. Naruto kemudian berlutut dan mengambil tangan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menikahiku?" Tanya Naruto.

Suasana hening. Tamu-tamu yang datang menoleh dan melihat wajah Sakura bingung.

"_Baka!_" Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kalau ingin melamarku, harusnya kau pesan cincin atau apa lah! Kok malah menggunakan cincin mainan itu!?" Dengus Sakura tidak terima.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai. "Lihat baik-baik dulu cincinya, Nona Haruno—maksudku Nona Uzumaki."

Sakura masih mengernyitkan alisnya lalu membawa cincin itu dekat ke iris mata hijaunya. Dia terbelalak.

"Apa!?" Ino menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sakura menyerahkan cincinnya dengan muka yang memerah lagi.

Ino melihatnya baik-baik. Dia ikut terbelalak juga. "Oh jadi itu!" Dia mengangguk semangat. "Cincinnya bertuliskan _'Naruto'_! Jadi…"

"Penjelasannya nanti dulu," sela Naruto. "Jawabannya apa, Sakura-chan?"

Para tamu bersemangat mendengarkan. Sakura membiarkan mereka menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Perempuan itu perlahan mengambil balik cincinnya, seperti ingin ia lempar. Dia berjalan mendekat ke Naruto.

"Ya!" Seru Sakura lalu memeluk Naruto. Naruto tertawa lalu balas memeluknya.

**Omake**

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa cincin yang kupesan pada paman Eruchi ada di Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan ramen kesukaannya.

Paman Eruchi mengambil segelas jus di meja. "Mudah saja. Sebenarnya cincinnya sudah jadi. Tapi sebelum kau pulang, Haruno-san menjelaskan rencana itu padaku. Lalu aku beri saja dia cincinmu. Aku bilang padamu kan, bahwa cincin itu belum 'dirampungkan' bukannya belum 'jadi'!" Eruchi terkekeh.

Naruto cemberut. Sakura yang ada di dekatnya membawa senampan kue kering kecil. "Sudahlah. Yang penting kan kita sekarang akan menikah."

Ino juga datang. "Pesta yang tadinya untuk permainan jadi pesta 'melamar' asli ya!" Dia mencomot salah satu kue di nampan Sakura. "Lagi pula, bunganya sudah pas lagi!"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh pada Ino. "Bunganya?"

Lelaki yang bersemangat itu mengangkat bunga yang diberikan pada Ino. "Oh, bunga ini. Memang ada apa dengan bunga ini, Ino?"

Perempuan berambut pirang itu memutar mata. "Bunganya kan, _peach blossom!"__  
_

Naruto memiringkan lehernya kebngungan. Ino lalu melambai tangannya.

"Sudahlah, orang bodoh seperti Naruto tidak akan tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini!" Ino mengambil buah-buahan dari meja.

Naruto lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino yang tengah mengunyah kue. "Biar saja!"

"Tapi tumben lho." Ino menambahkan, "Naruto mengerti sinyal yang diberikan oleh paman Eruchi. Aku saja tidak mengerti." Ino tertawa geli. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengepalkan tangannya dengan bercanda.

"Enak saja, _dattebayo!_"

Sakura tertawa sedikit. Dia kemudian duduk bersama ketiga orang yang sedang asyik dengan makanan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana pernikahannya?" Tanyanya yang sudah bersemangat tentang rencana pernikahan.

Naruto melongo. "Aku belum memikirkan tuh. Sakura-chan maunya yang bagaimana? Gaunnya? Kalau Sakura-chan pakai yang seksi dan banyak rendanya pasti—_itai!" _

Gadis itu menggeram, "Tidak akan terjadi!" Dia menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin yang sederhana saja. Aku kan orangnya sederhana."

"Lho—" Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Dengan melaksanakan acara begini untuk membuatku melamarmu, Sakura-chan, memangnya namanya sederhana?"

**おわり**

* * *

**_Foot note:_  
**

Sebagai catatan tambahan dari isi cerita tidak menyenangkan ini.

.

**Kalimat **yang tertera di atas sebelum anda membaca cerita ini adalah lirik yang diubah ke bahasa Indonesia. Lagunya adalah _**To Love You More **_by **_Celline Dion._**

**_._**

**_._**

**"Lebih tepatnya bunga _peach blossom*. _Serahkan padanya, _aye**, _Naruto? **Adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan Yamanaka Ino pada Naruto.

**Peach Blossom **dalam bahasa bunga berarti hidup yang panjang, orang yang baik, dan harapan seorang pengantin.

**Aye, **percakapan yang biasa digunakan orang **New Zealand** di akhir percakapan. Maklum, saya bekas orang yang tinggal di New Zealand jadi mengetahuinya. Pertanyaan lagi, kenapa dimasukan ke cerita ini? Yah, sedikit ooc tidak apa-apa kan!

.

.

**Penjaga Toko yang bernama Eruchi itu menggeleng pelan. **Eruchi adalah _own character _yang saya buat sendiri. Tadinya saya berencana untuk memasukan Jiraiya, tapi jadinya _semi-canon. _Dia kan sudah meninggal! Saya juga masih menjaga ke-_canon-_an dunia Naruto. Neji sudah tidak ada, dan yang lainnya. Sebetulnya saya mau masukan pria tua didanime lain, tapi kurang _sreg. _Yasudah, akhirnya saya buatlah karakter 'Eruchi' di benak saya. Entah kenapa, saya suka sekali dengan tokoh pria tua berawalan 'E'

.

.

**"Kalau kau mengetahui rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh cincin itu anak muda, kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini."**

**dan**

** Tapi instingnya untuk melihat lebih jelas cincin itu.**

Saya tahu ini benar-benar aneh, karena Naruto yang bodoh bisa mengerti sinyal yang dikatakan Eruchi. Ino juga mengatakan itu, kan? Tapi demi kelangsungan cerita, apa boleh buat.

.

.

**Pesan**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita abal ini, senpai dan _readers. _Maaf kalau ada banyak salahnya, saya baru terjun dari fandom Another ke fandom Naruto. Saya coba-coba. Ini cerita Naruto sekaligus NaruSaku pertama saya. Kalau _readers _dan _senpai _berkenan, mohon meninggalkan review demi kemajuan saya di masa yang akan mendatang! Saya tidak menyukai _flame _dan komentar-komentar pedas _membashing _chara atau pairing, jadi kalau anda tidak suka dengan cerita saya tolong tutup _window _ini segera, terima kasih.

Sekali lagi, saya mengharapkan review!

_Arigatou._

**Aria-chi **

**(*-`ω´- )****人**


End file.
